


melodies in my head

by brainfartsbyme



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainfartsbyme/pseuds/brainfartsbyme
Summary: Prompt challenge fills for the 2019 valentines day challenge





	1. Chapter 1

or the fic where you connect to your soulmate way before you meet, by getting the songs they listen to stuck in your head 

 

It was just before lunch when it hit him. Out of the blue a massive, migraine like headache slammed into Kurt and he buckled over with a groan. He put his forehead onto the cold desk surface and tried to breathe the pain away.   
Kurt had had headaches on and off for the past 7 days but this one seemed to shape out to be the worst one of them all yet. 

"Kurt, please concentrate on class until the bell rings." Came from Mr Shue in the front. Kurt sat up slowly and fought against the dizziness that came with going upright for a few seconds before his eyes were able to focus on the teacher in front of the classroom.

A note flew over and landed right in front of him on the desk, where his head had left a small circle of sweat.

"You look awful. If you are feeling sick, I suggest that you skip Glee today. I can not afford to catch whatever you have, not when I have to be in top shape for my solo!"

Kurt crumpled the note up and shoved it into his book bag. He had already decided that he was gonna go home after class. Now he was just annoyed at Rachel on top of being in a shit mood for being in pain.

The bell rang, ending the school day and Kurt packed up his stuff and slowly made his way out to the car. Luckily nobody stopped him. A shove into a locker or a slushy to the face surely would have brought his head ache to passing out levels.

He didn't remember how he got home and inside he was sure he should remember driving home even just for safety reasons, but he didn't care too much as he lay in his darkened room. As long as Kurt didn't move, the pain was bearable. The past hours of exhaustion finally caught up with him and he fell asleep.

*somehow Kurt knew he was dreaming. He was pain free and no loud noises were to be heard. Everything looked kind of fluffy, for lack of better word. He didn't know where he was, but it looked like a kind of park with benches and trees but no real paths. Sunlight was warming his skin, it almost felt real.   
Kurt walked around to figure out where he was and to see just what this dream would bring him. But no matter what direction he went, he always ended up at the same spot. Frustrated he gave up and just sat down on the grass. He closed his eyes and turned his face towards the sun. "Might as well enjoy this weather." He thought.   
It was quiet. Very quiet. The longer Kurt just sat the more he realized that he couldn't even hear birds chirping. He focused on trying to hear anything besides his own pulse in his ears. Very, very quietly, he could hear music. It seemed to come from everywhere all at once. It was too quiet to be able to make out the song but it was calming.*

Kurt opened his eyes and checked the time. It was just past 4 in the afternoon and his nap had only lasted for a few minutes. He was confused and a little bit disorientated. It wasn't until he walked into the kitchen to start dinner that he realized his headache was gone. 

His dad came home but Kurt didn't hear him. He was busy chopping and stirring, dancing to a song he had stuck in his head and humming along.

Burt watched his son for a few minutes. It was rare these days to see his son so happy and carefree. He reminded him a lot of his late wife when he danced through the kitchen.

"Whatcha cookin, son?" He asked as he walked closer. "it smells amazing and a lot like something you usually wouldn't let me eat."

Kurt startled. "Jesus, dad, you are gonna give me early grey hair with that sneaking up. I am making pasta and meat sauce, and it has enough vegetables in it that I am allowing you the beef and cheese that comes with it. Plus, the noodles are actually spaghetti squash. Go shower and food will be ready when you come out."

 

Dinner was finished and Kurt helped his dad dry the dishes. He was humming and swaying as he worked.   
Burt smiled and watched his son out of the corner of his eyes.

" What's got you in such a good mood? You have been dancing and humming since I got home."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kurt replied.

"Yes. You have been humming ABBA’s Take A Chance On Me since I got back. Is it a new assignment in Glee club?"

"No, I have no idea. I had a massive migraine when I left school and didn't go to glee today. I took a 10 minute power nap when I got home, had the weirdest dream and when I woke up my headache was gone. I had this song in my head ever since. "

Burt looked at Kurt. It did sound a lot like the beginning of his soulmate dreams all the way down to the nasty headaches from right before he met Elizabeth.   
'Surely 16 is too young for this to start' he thought to himself. He didn't want to tell Kurt about this just yet. Not everybody had a soulmate, even fewer found them. But never did the dreams start this early.

 

Kurt finished drying the last plate and gave it to his dad to put away.

"I got some homework to do. Good night, dad."

Still humming, Kurt walked up to his room and tried to focus on his calculations, but now that his dad had pointed it out, he couldn't stop hearing the song.

 

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Take a chance on me  
...

 

Over and over again. 

Around 9 Kurt finally finished up and, still humming, went through his nighttime routine and to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaines side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a fan of full song lyrics in fics so I'll always only put in the first verse unless I need it for the storyline. Thank you for the comments and kudos!

Blaine opened his eyes and immediately closed them again. The sunlight streaming into his window felt like someone was stabbing his brain with a dull spoon over and over again. He took a deep breath and psyched himself up to make it to his bathroom for the advil he had in his cabinet. Slowly he sat up, with one hand holding his head and staggered into the tiled room. With one eye closed to minimize the light stabbing him, he took 2 pills out of the bottle and washed them down with water straight from the tab.   
“Fuck this, I am going back to bed.” he mumbled to himself as he slowly made his way back.  
Snuggled up under his blankets he carefully arranged his body in a position that minimized the pain he was feeling and within minutes he was out cold.

*Blaine looked across the little lake he stood in front. Bare toes wiggling in the warm sand. He felt good. Serene almost. The scenario he found himself in was unreal. That's when it clicked. “I am dreaming. This is so cool,” he said out loud. He walked along the shore but kept coming back to the same spot no matter what direction he chose so he just sat down, feet dipped into the wet sand where the waves would occasionally wash over and, just enjoyed the silence.  
The silence was strange. He couldn't hear the waves splashing even though he could see them and knew they should make a sound. He couldn't hear anything really. “ Hello! Echo!” he screamed at the top of his lungs but no echo came back and his voice was only in his head. “So strange.” Blaine laid back, resting his head on his right arm behind his head and closed his eyes.*

When he woke up, he stretched and was happy to realize that the painkillers had worked and he was headache free.  
Humming to himself he got dressed for a lazy Saturday at home and went down to the kitchen for something to eat.

After a quick breakfast along with some old cartoons he decided to go for a run and go visit his friend Wes.

He was out of breath and sweating while walking up to the front door. Blaine used the old fashioned knocker on the door. It always made him giggle how Wes’ family still used it.  
Blaine swayed from left to right a little bit while he waited. When Wes opened the door he didn't even notice him at first, so lost in his own thoughts. 

“Did you wanna come inside or should I leave you to your weird yoga humming and swaying?” Wes asked.

“Huh? What? What are you talking about? Stop being weird, man.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up before I go get my gavel, short stack. What’ you doing here anyways?”

“ I just decided to come and visit you. Maybe we can throw some ideas around for the fundraiser in a few months. Or just watch a movie. Whatever, man. I woke up with a headache from hell, that surprisingly vanished after a short nap, and now I feel full of energy and need to do something productive. Figured you would be up for that.”

They both went inside. Wes led Blaine through the front room out the back to the patio.  
There they talked for a few hours about their plans for the Warblers fundraiser, preparing for the next show choir competition, and Blaine even found time to tease Wes about his dating life and the Crawford girls that have been hanging around Westerville.

Wes had went inside to grab some refill for their drinks. On his way out he stopped at the door and looked at his friend. Blaine was sitting in the hammock one foot up under his butt and the other on the ground swinging and humming. Everytime Blaine wasn't talking he had been humming. Always the same song. 

“So, what song have you been humming since you got here?” Wes asked as he stepped out onto the patio, handing Blaine his drink.

“Hmm? I am not sure, I think it's from Queen. It's been stuck in my head since I got up. But the lyrics …. It's like it's on the top of my tongue, but I just can't get it….”

“I'll be right back.” said Wes, and a few minutes later he sat down next to Blaine with his computer in hand.

“Let's ask good old Google. I read somewhere that the only way to get rid of an ear worm is to sing the song and finish it.”

The two spent 30 min searching through the rather impressive Queen music catalogue and had listened to several song but none of them where the song stuck in blaines head.

“Click this one! No, that one. Take my breath away. I have a good feeling about that one.” 

“Blaine, that's what you said about the last five songs,” Wes complained, but did as his friend told him.

Look into my eyes and you'll see  
I'm the only one  
You've captured my love  
Stolen my heart  
Changed my life  
Every time you make a move  
You destroy my mind  
And the way you touch  
I lose control and shiver deep inside  
You take my breath away

You can reduce me to tears  
With a single sigh  
Every breath that you take -  
Any sound that you make  
Is a whisper in my ear  
I could give up all my life for just one kiss  
I would surely die  
If you dismiss me from your love  
You take my breath away  
….

“Yes! That's it. That's the one. Thank you,” Blaine exclaimed.

Both boys listened to the full song and then sang it together, hoping it would cure Blaine. About 2 hours later Blaine's phone alert went of. He grabbed it from his pocket and checked.

“That's my mom, wondering if I am gonna come home soon. I gotta go. Thanks again for the help. I'll see you Monday at school.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels a bit of a mess but I hope the jumps through the point of views are manageble.

Sunday morning, at just after 7am, found both boys startled wide awake. 

7.22am

In Lima, Kurt had just woken up from a horrific nightmare that had left him shaking and covered in cold sweat.

He couldn't remember much of the details but the phantom pain of fists repeatedly slammed into his ribs was still present as well as the feeling of dread and shame.

Nothing made sense in his brain. He was used to nightmares by now but this was different.

Usually those dreams where about locker slams, slushies, or Karofsky breathing down his neck. This pain and fear was new and he didn't like it one bit.

His knees where still a little bit shaking when he got up and walked to his bathroom. He needed to shower the sweat of, hoping the hot water would help him relax and wash the dread in his stomach away as well.

 

At the same time, just 2 hours away in Westerville, Blaine was sitting in his bed, clutching his throbbing shoulder.

His nightmare was vague in a way that all he could remember was the typical smell of high school hallways. His ears were ringing with the sound of lockers slamming. His shoulder felt bruised but when he checked he couldn't see anything. His face and chest where cold. Like really, really cold. It felt like ice water dripping down from his head and a chemical, food coloring, artificial flavour kind of sweet smell was stuck in his nose. His back was warm, like someone much taller and broader than him was standing right behind his back and his arms were covered in goosebumps.

He was scared. Not like horror movie scared but his stomach was in knots and like a little bunny, he didn't want to make any sudden moves.

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
‘might as well get up, not like I could go back to sleep like this anyways.’ he thought to himself.

 

9am, Lima

Kurt felt much better after his shower and with having finished his homework on Friday night, the day was free to do as he pleased. He sent a text to Mercedes to see if she was up for some mindless window shopping and some coffee. Her reply came just as he was finishing getting dressed.

M: Yes boo. I need some shirts and coffee! Pick me up in 30?

K: Good thing dad paid me yesterday after my shift was over, I have my eyes on a scarf. See you soon

 

9am, Westerville

Blaine had just finished getting dressed when his phone chimed with a new message.

Trent: my train got cancelled! Kill me now, I am stuck in Lima! Please come rescue me. This place is depressing!

Blaine: ? I have so many questions. Why are you on a train? Where were you? Lima? How did you end up in Lima?

T: Mom's car broke down and she needed mine. Drove up to her place to drop off car on Friday and spent the weekend. Yes Lima Ohio. It was the only connection I could find to bring me to school. Are you gonna pick me up? I am begging you please pick me up. Something about the tracks being blocked and now I am stuck.

B: on my way. Google says it will take about 2h. 

T: I love you man! I'll be waiting at the Lima mall. It's the only one so just text me when you are here.

 

10.08am Lima

Mercedes and Kurt had just arrived at the mall and were walking through the entrance, when a young man, focused fully on the mall floor plan map, walked right into Kurt.

“Oh my God, I am so, so sorry,” the man said. He looked to be no older than Kurt or Mercedes, but was dressed a lot nicer than the average Lima mall visitor.

“No harm done. Are you ok? You look a bit lost.” Kurt asked. 

“I am just waiting for my friend to pick me up, but thank you for the offer,” the man, well teenager, said and turned with an awkward wave and walked to the coffee shop.

 

10.08 am somewhere between Westerville and Lima

Blaine was lost. His phone had no reception and his car made a really weird squeak sound every time he turned left. There was nothing but fields either side of the road and Blaine couldn't remember how far away the last car was that he had seen on the road.

On top of it all his car was running out of gas. He had half a mile, and with some gurgling noises the motor stopped. His car rolled a bit further and he carefully steered to the side. Once he had fully stopped, he turned on his hazard lights and banged his head on the steering wheel a few times out of frustration.

Blaine had sat there for a few minutes when a loud car horn startled him. He looked into his rear view mirror and saw a tow truck. He got out of his car and ran towards the driver.

“O.M.G.! You, sir, are my hero,” he yelled.

The man fixed his hat and chuckled. 

“I was just on my way home from a call when I saw you. Just your lucky day, I guess. What's the problem?”

“ I have no idea, well kind of. I underestimated how far my tank would get me and didn't stop for more gas before I left Westerville, so I have actually run out. But it also makes this really strange sound when I steer to the left. And naturally, I don't have reception on my phone to call anyone either.”

The man rubbed his forehead. “Well, the next gas station isn't till Lima and I don't have extra on me right now. How ‘bout I tow you there? Cell reception gets better in a few miles. This is pretty much a dead zone here.”

 

10.47am Lima mall

Kurt and Mercedes sat in the food court sipping some sodas and watching people.

“Kurt, look, the guy that ran into you is still here, didn't he say he was getting picked up?”

“Hmmm, odd. Oh well, at least for once I didn't get shoved on purpose. He seemed genuinely confused and a little lost. I hope his friend gets here soon. He sticks out like a sore thumb.”

 

10.47 Lima gas station

Blaine filled his gas tank and shot Trent a message to let him know what happened. 

B: so, I kinda got lost on some back roads, ran out of gas, had no reception and my car needs to go to a shop to get looked at. I might be late.

Burt Hummel, the man with the tow truck, happend to be the owner of Hummel’s Tires and Lube in Lima. He had looked under the hood of Blaine's car after he started it and suggested he'd take a closer look at the shop to make sure the car was safe to make the drive back.

Blaine had followed the truck to the shop and was waiting in the little office.

T: shit man, that sucks. I am sorry for the trouble. Any way I can help?

B: nah. No worries. I am not sure how long this will take, i brought my emergency credit card from my parents just in case. Sit tight. I let you know when I get out of here.

 

11.58am Lima mall

“ It's almost lunch time. Where should we eat?” Kurt asked. 

Mercedes grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the little bistro by the entrance. She playfully shoved Kurt into a chair. “right here!”

“You know, you could have just said something. I don't think I like being manhandled, no matter who does it,” Kurt said.

“Sorry, but here is the best view of everyone coming and going. Plus, their food is amazing. And look, poor guy is still waiting to be picked up.”

Kurt shook his head and laughed.

They ordered their food and fell into a intense conversation about the Glee club Kurt had missed on Friday.

 

11.58 Hummel’s Tires and Lube

Blaine's car was done. Nothing dramatic thankfully and burt had fixed it as fast as he could. Blaine ran his credit card. He had called his mom fro the waiting room to let her know that there would be a charge on it and why. Now he was finally on his way to the mall.

B: done and on my way!

T: awesome. Text me when you park.

 

12.25 PM Lima mall

Kurt and Mercedes had finished their food and sat talking. Kurt had his back towards the doors to let his friend have the seat with the best view. He knew she'd let him know if someone interesting came in.

“I feel sorry for the guy,” she said.

“What guy?”

“The one from earlier. He is still there, and looks like a lost puppy. Should we go talk to him? Offer him a ride?”

“We don't even know him. No way!” Kurt said. “Just because he looks like a lost puppy doesn't mean he is a nice person. That's how people get killed Mercedes!”

Mercedes laughed at him. 

Kurt got up from his chair. “I'll be right back. I have to use the little boys’ room.”

Inside the bathroom, Kurt washed his hands. The cheap speakers hidden somewhere in the ceiling where playing some weird type of elevator music. 

 

12.28 PM Lima mall parking lot

B: I am here. Should I come inside

T: let me pay for my coffee and I meet you outside.

B: k

Blaine sat in his car waiting for Trent. He played with the stereo to find something other than country music, when a song caught his attention.

I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let go

I could fall in love with you, (baby)  
I could fall in love with you, (baby)

I can only wonder how...  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know

I could fall in love with you, (baby)  
I could fall in love with you, (baby)

And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try  
To do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, (mb)  
Fall in love with you, (baby)  
I could fall in love with you, (baby)

Siempre estoy soñando en ti  
Besando mis labios,  
Acariciando mi piel,  
Abrazandome con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amas  
Como yo podria amarte.

So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know

I could fall in love, (I could fall in love,  
I could fall in love, (fall in love)  
With you!, (baby)... (mb)...

I could fall in love, fall in love with you! (baby)...  
I could fall in love, fall in love with you!, (baby)...

*so close to valentine's day and we are playing all your favourite live songs here on Lima FM! This was the lovely Selena with I Could Fall In Love requested by R for F. My name is Jimmy and to all the soul mates out there, congratulations and to everyone still searching, good luck. Stay tuned for more love songs right after the news*

‘Soul mates …. Lovely concept, horrible execution. I can't believe people still look for theirs. Idiots.’ Blaine thought to himself.

A knock on his window made him look up.

“Hey Trent! Better late than never, huh? Hop in. Let's blow this popsicle stand. Plus I am feeling off. Might be all the stress with the car today, but I don't feel like normal. I can't really explain it.”

 

12.30 PM Lima mall

Kurt walked back to his table humming to himself. 

I could fall in love, fall in love with you! (baby)...  
I could fall in love, fall in love with you!, (baby)...

“The guy left. Guess he got picked up after all.” Mercedes said right as he made it to his chair.

“Huh? Oh! Well, good for him. Let's go home. I am not feeling right somehow. Maybe the food was off. I can't really explain it.”

Mercedes looked concerned but agreed and arm in arm they walked out, just as a black car with tinted windows passed them.

“Looked like the guy that was waiting, in the passenger seat.” Mercedes pointed out.

Kurt didn't hear her. He was nervous but not in a bad way. More like excited nervousness. He just kept humming to himself.

I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let go

I could fall in love with you, (baby)  
I could fall in love with you, (baby)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention tion that I am using a phrase unknown to the English language.   
> Ear worm in German ohrwurm used to describe a song stuck in your head

“Love is in the air  
Everywhere I look around  
Love is in the air  
Every sight and every sound”

Blaine was dancing in the hallway on his way to his history class. He had woken up late this morning with John Paul Young's Love Is In The Air in his head. History was his last class for the day and he was looking forward to the Monday afternoon Warbler meeting to suggest this song for their next competition. 

“Love is in the air, do do do do dodo do…” he sang as he made his way to his usual table.

“Blaine, if I hear you singing this song one more time I will personally take away your chances at a solo for the rest of your academic career here at Dalton. I love you but man, we share all classes on top of the dorm room and you have been humming or singing this song since you woke up. I can not take it anymore.”

“Sorry Wes. I don't know why, but this song just won't let me go today. Guess I shouldn't ask to have it considered for our next competition then?” 

Blaine felt bad. He hated to let people down. He hated being called a people pleaser but that was him and he knew it. He just didn't like it pointed out.  
He took his seat right next to Wes and tried to focus on class as well as not singing along to the constant music in his brain.

Soon enough school was over and, after dropping of his bag in his room, Blaine went to the Warblers practice room with a spring in his step. He made sure nobody around him saw him as he danced down the stairs and swung around the corner holding on to the banister at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Do do do do dodo do…” he sang to himself. Blaine had tried to sing the song from beginning to end in order to get rid of the ear worm like Wes told him on Saturday, but today it wasn't working. Anytime his brain wasn't focused on something, the song played in his head. He liked it and it put him in a good mood.

“Love is in the air…!” he sang out loud just as he entered the room and was promptly stopped by a pillow hitting his face.

“What the f.. uhm heck?” he asked.

“I could hear you all the way down the hall, Anderson. What do I have to do to make you shut up?” Wes asked as he walked back behind the council table. “One more note out of your mouth that isn't on today's roster and the next thing I throw will be the gavel, are we clear?”

“Yes, sir!” Blaine mock saluted and sat down on one of the couches to wait for the rest of the Warblers to arrive.

It went downhill from there, really. Blaine couldn't concentrate at all. Instead of listening to the minutes from the last meeting all his focus was on not bopping his head to the beat or stopping his leg from bouncing. 

“Warbler Blaine! Are you listening? Do you want to add anything to the discussion about songs for the next competition? I swear if you say ‘Love Is In The Air’ I will throw my gavel!” Wes said with a stern voice.

“Uhm, I am sorry council member Wes. I wasn't listening. I am distracted by this song. Actually I am getting to be quite concerned to be honest. I have dealt with having songs stuck in my head, but this is different. It seems like I am actually listening to it. Like I am wearing headphones but the volume on quiet. I think I should go back to the room. May I be excused from the meeting please?”

Blaine had gotten almost frantic towards the end of his little speech and was already on his way to the door.

The rest of the Warblers looked at him with a mix out of concern and amusement, but nobody stopped him from leaving.

Back in his room, Blaine begun pacing. It was starting to freak him out. 

After 10 minutes of freaking out Blaine sat down at his computer and decided to research his symptoms. Fingers crossed that it wasn't a brain tumor.

Several hours and hundreds of websites later, Blaine was more upset then before he had started. He had found out rather quickly that it's not a tumor, nothing brain related either. 

He did get stuck over and over again on articles about soul mates. It just didn't make sense. Soul mates where getting more and more rare and nobody knew why.

‘Soul Mates 

Having been discovered in the late 1800s, there is still very little science knows about soul mates and how they are created. Plenty of genetic tests have been done on couples that found each other, but no conclusive evidence could be found. All we know today is:

The more soulmates are in a family tree, the more likely it is that one has one as well

Soulmates are not guaranteed to find each other

Brains of soulmates seem to communicate on a certain wavelength, but this is also not consistent and varies greatly from couple to couple

Sexual orientation matters. Homosexual people will have a soulmate of the gender they are attracted to 

Soulmates are also found between bi, pan, grey and asexual, as well as heterosexual

Polyamorous soulmates exist but are more rare then couples

First symptoms of developing the bond are unique to each family tree and so far no two of the same symptoms have been found

Symptoms range from shared pain, emotions to the ability to share thoughts, cases of telepathic forms of communication ‘

Blaine was at a loss. Surely, he didn't have a soul mate. There hadn't been a soul mate in his family in over 400 years. The fact that he knew that proved how insane this was. His family had been tracking this for hundreds of years.

Only in the last 3 or 4 generations had the almost hatred developed. He remembered his late great grandfather, ranting angrily about the uselessness of soul mates and how it was just fine to settle with a sturdy pretty wife without that nonsense. His great grandma always looked ashamed when her husband went on these tirades, but never spoke up. His grandparents and his parents never spoke kindly about soul mates either.

Blaine always believed them. There was no reason not to. He always thought those movies to be over the top. Who would want to be predestined to be with one person for the rest of their life. What about those poor people where one died at a young age. None of them seemed to be able to find love again. 

Blaine believed in love, he wanted a happy family, with a few kids, and a dog, and the house, and the white picket fence, and the husband to share all this with. But he didn't need a soul mate.

He made the decision to check at home in all the books his family kept, to see if there was any informations about the symptoms of the last soul mates in his family, just to be safe. He also planned to see a doctor if the music wouldn't stop


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was tough. I didnt know the song and once I heard it, I didnt like it. So I hope it's still readable

Tuesday morning 5 am and Kurt was sick. He had spent the last 3 hours kneeling in front of his toilet bowl, dry heaving. His head was killing him, and he was dizzy and could barely walk upright, let alone a straight line. His elbow hurt where he banged it on the door during his mad rush to the bathroom, and his knees hurt from the cold tiles underneath them.   
Slowly he got up and made his way to the sink. His skin looked an unhealthy shade of grey green, his eyes where red and watery. 

He crawled back into his bedroom after washing his face and brushing his teeth and went back to bed. No way in hell was he going to school, feeling like this. He took his phone and, with one eye open, sent a message to Mercedes, knowing that she was still asleep.

Kurt: I am sick. I am not coming to school. Can you bring me my homework please

 

He set an alarm on his phone for 10am to see if he felt better or needed meds and then wrapped himself up in his comforter for warmth.

 

‘Kurt found himself on the shore of a little lake. He was wearing no shoes and his toes were getting warmed by the sand. In front of him, across the lake the sun was setting and the sky had turned a beautiful mix of purple, pink and orange. Just like the last strange dream he had, he was aware that it was a dream. And just like last time there was no noise around him. Kurt thought about walking to see if he could actually get somewhere, when he looked down he found a set of footprints besides his. They were leading along the beach in one direction. He went to follow them, just to end up at the beginning of his set of footprints again.   
‘strange.’ he thought and sat down in the sand having his toes just touch the water.   
A faint sound travels through the air. And as Kurt lays down in the sand, he can hear a big band type of music play in the background.

 

No other face would take you off my mind  
You're so refined  
You're much too kind  
I have to warn you I'm never gonna set you free  
'Cause I was born to  
Love you for eternity

Whenever you're away from me  
Wherever you go  
You're never far away from me  
I want you to know  
I only have to close my eyes dear  
And suddenly I'm where you are  
You better never stray  
Cos I'll never be far away

On every breeze I seem to hear your name  
My heart's aflame  
I feel the same  
I'd fall apart dear if you let the feeling' end  
Don't break a heart dear that nobody else could mend

Whenever you're away from me  
Wherever you go  
You're never far away from me  
I want you to know  
I only have to close my eyes dear  
And suddenly I'm where you are  
You better never stray  
Cos I'll never be far away

He hummed along even though he had never heard of it before. The music faded and became harder and harder to hear, until it was only a faint melodic noise in the back of his mind.

Kurt sat back up and began skipping rocks across the water. He watched as they silently skipped 2 or 3 times, just to see them just as silently sink into the water. 

A breeze picked up, normally not unusual by a lake but this seemed different. With the breeze came a noise, different from the music, almost like words. It sounded like someone was yelling something, but Kurt couldn't make it out.’

When Kurt wakes up, it is noon. ‘This one sure wasn't just a power nap,’ he thinks to himself.

His phone has a message notification on the screen from Mercedes, agreeing to collect his stuff, and wishing him well.

Kurt feels great. His stomach has settled, his head cleared. He feels just like nothing had happened. He could go to school but decides against it.

The song he heard in his dream still echoes in his mind so he sits down at his computer to look it up.

‘Xanadu? Looks like I have a movie to watch tonight.’ he thinks is to himself, but keeps clicking around.

Just like many times before he ends up on a website dedicated to soul mates finding each other. 

He reads through the descriptions of symptoms of several people but none matched his. Kurt knew his chances to have a soul mate where slim. Only 10% of the human population in America was estimated to have one. And even though he knew his father and mother were soul mates, it didn’t mean much anymore.

The doorbell rang and Kurt jumped. He had completely forgotten the time. It was just just after 4pm. 

Kurt went downstairs and opened the door.

“Hey, how are you feeling, boo?”

“I slept till noon and feel back to normal. I hope my message didn't wake you. I thought I was on the verge of death when i wrote you.”

“Don't you worry, I always have it on silent when I sleep. Are you sure you are up for homework? You didn't miss much at school though. Rachel is still hopelessly in love with Finn. Finn is still unaware. Just the usual drama.”

The friends spent some time working on their school work together and once that was finished they moved to sit on his bed and chatted about their future life. How many kids they wanted, what career they wanted to work in and what colleges they would have to go to in order to get there.

As usual the topic of soul mates came up. Kurt wanted to tell Mercedes about himself and how he thought he might be showing symptoms, but he didn't want to embarrass himself either. Nobody needed a repeat of the great Santana and Quinn soul mate debacle of last year, when both of them had caught sinus infection and thought they were soulmates. So he kept his thoughts to himself and joked with Mercedes about Rachel and her obnoxious ways.

Kurt was just a hopeless romantic and loved to daydream about finding his one true love. Until he was sure what was going on, he was gonna keep it to himself. 

These dreams and the headaches where odd, and odd things were most common found to be a sign of soul mates. So why not dreams?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine being Blaine

Blaine: good news!  
Wes: its 5.30am! On a Wednesday! Idgaf about your news  
Wes: wait, that was rude. I apologise   
Blaine: it was. I am hurt.   
Blaine: I forgive you.  
Blaine: back to my news.   
Wes: yes. What's so important for you to message me at 5.30 despite the fact that i am literally sleeping right next to you.

 

Blaine put down his phone on his nightstand and looked over to the other side of the room. He could just make out his friend and roommate's face in the weak light coming in through the window. “Sorry man, I didn't mean to wake you up. Figured a message would be there when you wake up. How was I supposed to know that your phone is that freaking loud and that you have the worst ringtone of all times! How have I never heard that before?” 

“One: I always have my phone on loud at night in case of emergencies. Two: this is the only ringtone that will wake me. Three: I honestly have no idea how you sleep through my alarm every morning but hear yours. Actually, that might be selective hearing. Now, what are your 5.30 am news?”

“ Uhm, I had a weird dream again. I was in a park of sorts and I was all alone. There were like benches and trees and paths and, just like last time, no matter what way I walked, I would always come back to the same spot!”

Wes had turned towards Blaine and listened intently. 

“This time it seemed like I wasn't alone, you know. Like, I couldn't see anyone, and the weird silence was there, too, just like the lake, but there was this smell, I don't know. Like an after shave, but not strong. Just like the idea of the smell but it was there. And it was the only thing I could smell, and even now I can remember it. It was so real but also unreal. “

“Ok Blaine, odd, I give you that, but why good news? This sounds like a strange dream similar to the last one. But not ‘5.30am newsworthy’ information. Or good news.”

“Patience! I am getting there. Anyways, before you so rudely interrupted me, I was about to tell you that I dreamt the perfect song for competition season! Well, I heard it. It was playing like background music the entire time.” 

Blaine got out of bed grabbed his guitar and sat down on the foot of Wes’ bed.

“  
We walked on the beach beside that old hotel  
They're tearing it down now  
But it's just as well  
I haven't shown you everything a man can do  
So stay with me baby  
I've got plans for you

This is the time to remember  
Cause it will not last forever  
These are the days  
To hold on to  
Cause we won't  
Although we'll want to  
This is the time  
But time is gonna change  
You've given me the best of you  
And now I need the rest of you

Did you know that before you came into my life  
It was some kind of miracle that I survived  
Some day we will both look back  
And have to laugh  
We lived through a lifetime  
And the aftermath

This is the time to remember  
Cause it will not last forever  
These are the days  
To hold on to  
Cause we won't  
Although we want to  
This is the time  
But time is gonna change  
I know we've got to move somehow  
But I don't want to lose you now

Sometimes it's so easy  
To let a day  
Slip on by  
Without even seeing each other at all  
But this is the time you'll turn back to and so will I  
And those will be the days you can never recall

And so we embrace again  
Behind the dunes  
This beach is cold  
On winter afternoons  
But holding you close is like holding the summer sun  
I'm warm from the memory of days to come

This is the time to remember  
Cause it will not last forever  
These are the days  
To hold on to  
But we won't  
Although we'll want to  
This is the time  
But time is gonna change  
You've given me the best of you  
But now I need the rest of you “

 

When he was finished singing, he looked at Wes. 

“It's perfect! Isn't it? I can already hear the guys all singing in harmonies. We need to hold auditions for the solo, but I am sure we can find one. What do you think?”

Wes sat up and motioned for Blaine to hand him the instrument. He then carefully placed it next to the bed by the wall and grabbed one of his pillows. He leapt across his bed towards Blaine and began hitting him with the pillow.

“you” whack “ woke” thump “me” smack “up” whack “to” smack “ Sing” thump “me” whack “a” smack “song!”

“So, that's a no?” Blaine asked laughing.

“No, well, yes. What I mean is that I do like the song, but I don't appreciate getting woken up in the middle of the night to be serenaded by you. As lovely as your voice may be. However, I am intrigued by your dreams though. They are weird. Doesn't it freak you out at least a little bit? What if it's a symptom? No, don't give me that look. I know your family history, but it's strange and you have to admit that the sudden lucid dreaming is freaky.”

“No, Wes. My chances to have a soulmate are microscopic. Yes, my dreams have been weird, but it's been 2 dreams man, that's it. I don't believe I have a soul mate, and it's better this way. My family would freak out. They have just gotten over the gay thing, well most of them have, anyways.”

“Is it still bad at home?” Wes asked gently.

“Nah. My parents are doing ok with it. My dad less than my mom, but both have come around. My grandparents are ignoring it and blaming it on the all boys school here. It helps that I am only home on the weekends. They had time for themselves to adjust.”

The sound of Blaine's alarm clock startled them both out of their thoughts. 

“Dips on the shower!” Wes yelled and climbed over Blaine to reach the door before Blaine could even react. 

“Not fair! You, sir, are a dirty cheater! How can you do this to me after I serenaded you!” Blaine yelled dramatically has he banged on the bathroom door.

“I will take the longest shower ever, use up all the hot water. That'll teach you to serenade me 1h before my alarm rings.” Wes yelled through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt threw his backpack next to his bed and let himself fall onto it with a groan. School had been hell. Not only did he have to do extra laundry tonight after his dad went to bed, in order to wash his slushy ruined outfit, but he also got into a huge argument with Glee club. 

 

A few hours earlier

“No, I am not doing it!”

“But Kurt!!!”

“Don't ‘but Kurt’ me Rachel. I will not go spie on the Warblers! Out of all the hair brained ideas you have come up with over the years, this one takes the cake! What makes you think I could pull this off? Should I just dress in grey pants and a dark blue jacket, hoping I fit in and nobody noticed me? What were you thinking? Why are we considering cheating all over sudden? What the heck have I missed during the one glee club I didn't attend? Have you all gone crazy?”

“Kurt, my man, the Garglers are good, and we need all the help we can get! You would fit right in. Nobody would suspect you!”

“Artie, this is insane! Yes the Warblers are good, but so are we! I will not be used to cheat and that's that!”

“ Kurt! You are being selfish and unreasonable!” Rachel screeched and then dramatically left the room. 

“Listen blow lips, if I could do it, I would. But it's an all boys school! I can't walk my fine ass in, or I would do it myself. Puck has a mohawk, Finn and Sam are too dumb, Mike refused and Artie, well, stairs. So that leaves you! So, twinkle rush, you'll walk in there, fade in, and get us all the deeds!”

“No! Santana, no! I won't do it. This conversation is over.”

Mr. Shue was useless as always in those situations, and had just stood by and watched. Brad, the piano man, seemingly had fallen asleep, and was no help either. 

Kurt had sat in one of the chairs and refused to look at anyone else until Mr Shue ended Glee for the day.

Now he was home, frustrated and angry. 

Kurt pulled out his homework. His dad was working late so he was on his own for a few more hours and Thursday was takeout night, so he didn't have to worry about dinner until family night tomorrow. 

Homework done, Chinese eaten, dishes done and night time routine finished, Kurt started up his computer. 

‘Maybe I can find some videos of the warblers online,’ he thought. 

YouTube turned out to be a treasure chest, full of performances mainly filmed from the audience or the the side of the stage. 

Kurt spent a good 2 hours looking at and studying different performances, and sent links of the videos to Rachel and Artie, letting them know that this would have to do, as there was no way he’d change his mind.

With YouTube done, and not wanting to fall into a YouTube hole, where he spent hours clicking from video to another, he closed the window and was about to turn off his computer. But he changed his mind and went back to the website where people posted their symptoms in the hope it is a sign of having a soulmate, and to find them there.

While scrolling mindlessly down the page he started to tap his foot to a beat and started to hum. There was music coming from somewhere and he kinda liked it. He checked his tabs but none of them where playing music. Kurt got up and opened his door to listen if the music came from his dad’s room, or if the TV was still going, but the volume of the song he heard did not change. Downstairs was dark, with just a little light shining from the street lamp right outside the front window, and he could hear his father snore in his bedroom across the hall.

Confused, Kurt closed the door and went back to his desk. He sat down and closed his eyes, focused on the music.

 

When life deals us cards  
Make everything taste like it is salt  
Then you come through like the sweetener you are  
To bring the bitter taste to a halt

And then you get it, get it, get it, get it  
Hit it, hit it, hit it, hit it  
Flip it, flip it, flip it  
You make me say oh, oh (sheesh, sheesh)  
Twist it, twist it, twist it, twist it  
Mix it and mix it and mix it and mix it  
Kiss it, kiss it, kiss it  
You make me say oh, oh (sheesh, sheesh)

I like the way you lick the bowl  
Somehow your method touches my soul  
It lifts me up to heights unknown  
So when they ask, "How's life?" I go (sheesh, sheesh)

When life deals us cards  
Make everything taste like it is salt  
Then you come through like the sweetener you are  
To to bring the bitter taste to a halt

And then you get it, get it, get it, get it  
Hit it, hit it, hit it, hit it  
Flip it, flip it, flip it  
You make me say oh, oh (sheesh, sheesh)  
Twist it, twist it, twist it, twist it  
Mix it and mix it and mix it and mix it  
Kiss it, kiss it, kiss it  
You make me say oh, oh (sheesh, sheesh)

Your mama sent us horoscopes (horoscopes)  
Had so much fun watching them unfold (watch them unfold)  
You said she like me, I smiled, I know  
So when they ask, "How's life?" I go (sheesh, sheesh)

When life deals us cards  
Make everything taste like it is salt  
Then you come through like the sweetener you are  
…..

‘Well, it's not the height of lyrical genius but it could be worse,’ he thought to himself.

Now that he found the the song in his head, it wouldn't stop. And even after one more hour online, he was still chair dancing and singing along quietly. At least the song made him happier and he wasn't as frustrated anymore as he was when he had gotten home.

 

Dalton

Blaine sat at his desk, frustrated and angry at himself and typed away. He had totally forgotten about the assignment about the French Revolution and now had to write a 6 page essay until the next day.

He had already accepted the fact that he would be sleep walking through most of his classes on Friday and had promised himself to take a nap before he left for his parents’ house for the weekend .

Wes had already gone to bed and was snoring away, lost to the world and Blaine envied him a lot.

He had been at this for several hours already but this topic was dry and boring, so he had a hard time focusing.

Right around the time Wes started his snoring, was also when Blaine decided to put on some headphones and drown his roommate out with music. His iPod had done him a great service through many worked through nights at Dalton, but it had reached its end. Sweetener by Ariana Grande started up for the 10th or 11th time (Blaine had lost count) and, while he liked the song well enough to be on his homework background playlist, he had enough of it.

He went to skip the song, but just like the time he tried before, it wouldn't do it. Blaine pushed every button and touched every possible surface of the touch screen but his iPod didn't budge. He couldn't change the volume, skip, pause or turn it off.

He hung his head. Blaine could either finish this essay with Wes snoring, or listen to this song over and over until the iPod finally ran out off battery, or he could turn in what he had.

A quick check told him that he had only written 4 pages so far. There was no way he would be able to concentrate with Wes in the background. So he finished his coffee, checked the time (1.30am) and typed to the beat of sweetener, vowing to never ever listen to this song again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely proud of myself to have made it to the halfway point and having written every day at least 1000 words! Thank you guys for reading. And thank you to my non gleek beta who has no idea what's going on!

Friday was torture for Blaine. He didn't get to sleep until 4 in the morning, and his first lesson started at 8.30. He did skip breakfast in favour of 20 minutes more sleep.

Finally at 2pm he fell into his bed face first with a groan.

“ What time do you have to be at your parents’ house man?”

“Hmpf fm kane hmmmhmmpfmfg.”

“ Talk to me, not the pillow, please.”

Blaine turned his head and opened one eye to look at his room mate.

“Doesn't matter. They are not in. Some benefit gala thing for some dude running for office in Lima. They won't be back till tomorrow afternoon.”

“Why not leave tomorrow morning then. Avoid rush traffic today and sleep. Cause dude, I am worried just thinking you might be driving today at all”

“Yeah, maybe you are right. I message you, when I leave ok? Now I nap. Go on your merry way!”

“Anderson, you are a strange, little man! Have a nice weekend, and a good nap.”

Blaine threw a pillow at his friend.

“ I am perfectly average height for a boy my age. Fuck off. And give me my pillow back.”

Wes hit Blaine in the face with the pillow and left the room while laughing at his friend.

*Blaine found himself in yet another dream. Just an empty room. It was bright in there, and he could feel the echo of his steps on the shiny, gleaming floor in his body, running through him like waves.

A smell caught his attention. It was the same after shave from the dream before, in the park. This time it was mixed with something else, almost like motor oil. 

Faintly he heard steps. The noise came from somewhere far in front of him. He couldn't make out who it was, but he could tell the person had their back to him. It was too bright in the room to see more than that.

He started to walk towards it, but the distance didn't change. No matter how fast he ran he seemed not to move even an inch closer.

“ Hey! Hey you!” he tried to yell but no noise left his mouth. It was frustrating.

Blaine started jumping up and down and waving his arms like a madman, feeling the vibration in his body, hoping it would travel all the way to the other person and to get their attention.*

 

Kurt collapsed onto his bed in a dramatic fashion, one hand on his head the other spread away from his body. He looked up to his ceiling, debating if he should do something about the crack right above his bed.  
He was half on the bed with his feet still on the floor, a pillow stuffed under his head.

Today was a good day for him. He had not been hit with a slushy, he avoided all football players and hadn't been shoved in a locker. Classes were ok, and even glee ran smoothly.  
But he had only managed to work 2 hours with his dad, when he had to throw in the towel for the day.  
“Why am I so exhausted?” he asked the empty room.

When Kurt's alarm woke him this morning he had felt as if he had only slept a few hours. All day long, no matter how much coffee he drank, he was ready to just fall asleep. It made no sense to him. He had gone to bed at a normal time and gotten a full 8 hours.  
Besides being tired he felt no different. If he had been working on a cold, he would have had a body ache or something like that but no, nothing. Just bone tired exhaustion.

Sleep overtook him. 

*Kurt found himself in a large empty room with no visible walls. It was bright, much brighter than it should have been considering he couldn't make out a light source anywhere.  
He looked around, but couldn't see anything. It was a bit disappointing, after the park and the lake this room was really just boring.  
He had started to wander into a random direction when he felt it. Boom, boom, boom! Like the base out of a large speaker, he could feel sound vibrating through his body, but he couldn't hear anything. Slowly he spun around and, once he had turned 180 degrees, he could see someone far in the distance. That person was jumping up and down in the same beat that he could feel. They seemed to wave their arms around seemingly trying to get their attention.

For a split second Kurt considered to walk towards the person but changed his mind.

‘With my luck, this will turn into a nightmare, and they are gonna try and kill me, or something’ he thought to himself.

Kurt figured a wave couldn't hurt and waved back once. Then he turned back around and started walking away from the person.*

 

*Blaine watched stunned as the person turned around and after a short time waved once, just to turn their back to him again and walk away. He stopped jumping, and a deep sadness filled him. Like he lost something, or someone, important just now.*

 

Kurt woke up with a start. His heart was beating fast like he had been running and a feeling of dread ran through his body. He had no idea why. To calm himself down a little he got up and went to the kitchen to start dinner. 

He turned on the radio just as the last bit of a newscast was on.

“The suspect has been taken into custody, no more information has been made public at this point in time.

My name is Jimmy and you are listening to Lima FM! We are counting down the hours to Valentine's Day by playing all the love songs you haven't heard in years. Up next, Elton John with his song True Love!

Suntanned, windblown  
Honeymooners at last alone  
Feeling far above par  
Oh, how lucky we are

While I give to you and you give to me  
True love, true love  
So on and on it will always be  
True love, true love

For you and I have a guardian angel  
On high, with nothing to do  
But to give to you as you give to me  
Love forever, true  
Love forever, true

Give me more true love  
Oh yeah  
True love, true love

Gotta give me your true love  
Oh yeah  
True love, true love *

 

Meanwhile, Blaine woke up in his dorm room. He was sad. His eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over and he had no idea why. 

He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower to wash away the remnants of sleep.

“Jesus, what's wrong with me?” he asked himself as silent tears rolled down his face. His heart and soul seemed to hurt.

“That dream was fucked up!” he muttered to himself as he got dressed.

Reluctantly he packed the last few things he needed for this weekend to finish any homework in his waiting bag and locked the door behind him.

It had gotten dark outside and the lights in the student parking lot just turned on as he walked towards his car. He threw his bag into the trunk and got into the driver's seat. When he turned on the car, the radio started playing the news. Something about a teenager trying to steal an ATM and having been taken in by the police. When the radio DJ announced the countdown for love songs, Blaine turned his radio off. He wasn't in the mood to listen to cheesy music.

Lost in his own thoughts he slowly pulled out of the parking spot and hummed:

“Suntanned, windblown  
Honeymooners at last alone  
Feeling far above par  
Oh, how lucky we are…”


	9. Chapter 9

“Kurt, we need to talk. “

“Dad, we had the talk just a few weeks ago, I am not ready to sit through another one.”

“No! No, me neither, trust me, buddy. It's, uhm, it's a different talk. It's difficult to explain. Just, uhm, please just come and sit with me.”

Kurt and his dad sat down at the kitchen table, both held onto their coffee cups for dear life.

Burt said nothing for a long time and Kurt got more and more nervous, the longer they sat there in the heavy silence. Finally he broke.

“Dad! Oh my God, please, just speak up this is killing me. Are you sick? Have you met someone? Is the shop doing ok? Are you pregnant?”

“What?” Burt chuckled. “No son. Nobody is pregnant. All is well. I just, I have been watching you lately and I don't know, I have to ask you a few questions. And I need you to be honest and not get mad at me for asking.”

“ Ok, now you are just scaring me, Dad. Spit it out, please. I promise not to get angry. Well, I will try. Ok?”

“Ok, right. So, Kurt uhm, like I said, I have been watching you these past few days and I noticed a change in behavior, sort of. You keep dancing to music only you hear, that strange dream you told me about and the humming. Oh, Kurt, so much singing under your breath. Don't get me wrong, I love your voice and I love seeing you so happy, but I started wondering.  
Have you had more strange dreams?” 

Kurt sat just listening to his dad, he felt himself get defensive, but tried not to get mad. He had promised his dad to listen and that's what he was doing.  
When Burt asked him about his dreams, he was confused as to why it mattered right there, but he answered and explained everything he dreamed and every song. He explained all his emotions and how he had felt on edge since the last dream.

It took him a while to gather all his thoughts and when he was done he felt a little better.

Burt took in all Kurt told him, and an emotional mix of happy and scared wrapped around him.

“Kurt, we never talked about this, because I didn't want to get your Hopes up. But well, as you know, your mom and me, we were soul mates as well as your grandparents on both sides, and their parents and so on. You get the gist. Well, every single couple in our family tree was soulmates and I think your dreams are soul mate dreams. I am worried though, because, you could walk away. You should have been able to walk closer in the last dream. That's why you feel so on edge, I think. None of the couples in our family had more than 1 or 2 dreams. So yeah.”

Kurt was stunned. Soul mate. He had a soul mate. 

“Of course I had to be different. What if we never find each other? Dad, what happens if soul mates don't get together? Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

“I don't know. I don't know why it's different. I don't know what happens. I didn't tell you because you already have so much on your plate and I didn't want to burden you with this. Knowing everyone in your family has a soul mate means waiting. You wait for the symptoms and it consumes you. I was 23 when i had my first dream. Maybe it's different because you are so young. Kurt you know science hasn't found a lot of answers on this and I just wanted to protect you.”

Kurt stared at his dad. He was angry, but not at him. He was scared because his dad looked so lost and helpless.

“I am gonna need some time dad. I need to wrap my head around this. I don't know what to think. I don't know if my emotions are mine right now or my soul mates. And I don't want to say or do anything to upset you. Is that ok?”

Burt nodded his head and watched with a heavy heart as Kurt got up and went to his room.

Kurt closed the door and laid on his bed letting the conversation replay in his head. It was exciting him on one side. A soul mate. A guaranteed boyfriend. Proof that he wouldn't die a virgin and alone. On the other side, it was so much pressure. And the unknown factors scared him. How was he able to walk away?

Kurt turned and laid on his side facing the window and watching the birds across the sky. That's when a song started to play in his brain.

 

I sat round all day  
I used to get stoned  
I liked to get wasted  
But these days I don't  
'Cos I'm happy, with you  
I got lots of good thing to do, oh yeah

I walked around angry  
I used to feel bad  
But nowadays my days  
Don't have to be sad  
'Cos I'm happy, with you  
I got lots of good thing to do, oh yeah

Like, hear the high clear robin sing  
Walk a bluebell carpet  
Watch the children playing games  
Catch a moon and drop it  
Hear the gentle mantle roll  
On a frosty morning  
See the mighty ocean break  
Like a sailor's warning

I used to drink so much  
Forget to come home  
I lied to my doctor  
But these days I don't  
'Cos I'm happy, with you  
I got lots of good thing to do

Throw a pocketful of coins in the Trevi fountain  
See an ice cold running stream  
Rushing down the mountain  
Hear a new born baby lamb  
Calling for its mother  
Watching reunited friends  
Loving one another

I sat round all day  
I liked to get stoned  
I used to get wasted  
But these days I don't  
'Cos I'm happy, with you  
I got lots of good thing to do, oh yeah

Happy with you  
I'm happy with you  
Happy with you

 

Tears ran down his face and soaked into his pillow. Kurt didn't bother to wipe them away. The sadness didn't feel like his own and after the talk with his dad he figured maybe his soul mate was sad and needed to let the overwhelming feeling out.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine sat in his room. He hadn't slept much the night before. He kept listening to music, but even his playlist was on a path to make him sad, as all it played was love songs.

Blaine didn't understand what was going on. Ever since the dream he felt like he lost someone important. He felt a hole in his chest where his heart was supposed to be, and breathing hurt in a way he had never experienced. He had been in pain before, his time after the attack was still pretty fresh in his mind, but that was physical pain. Blaine felt like his soul hurt, and nothing would make him ever feel whole again.

He went to the kitchen to get something to munch on, and when he got back into his room the stereo was blaring out Savage Garden.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me…

Blaine dropped the plate he was holding and it shattered into pieces that slithered all across the floor.  
A feeling of complete rushed through him at those lyrics, warmth was spreading through his body and the heat filled his heart. He started laughing, almost manically and sank to his knees. Blaine was still laughing and slowly he became out of breath. The lack of oxygen to his brain made him feel dizzy and soon he passed out.

*Blaine woke up in a backyard. At first he panicked not knowing how he got there, but once he calmed down he realized that he was in another dream. The grass was soft under his feet and the sun was shining. Blaine looked at the back of an old, but loved house. The steps to the porch were framed by rose bushes. Paint was chipping off the railings and the steps had a few little cracks. 

Blaine made his way up the stairs. The porch creaked under his feet and it was then that he realized that this was the first time he was able to hear sounds in his dream. Suddenly the birds could be heard and from somewhere in the house he could hear music. The same song that had played when he passed out.

Blaine knocked on the door in front of him. Even though it was a dream, it felt wrong to just enter, no matter how much it felt right or how strong the pull was to just walk in.

To his surprise, the door opened just after the first knock. Slowly, he walked inside. Nobody was around that he could see. 

“Hello? Anyone home?” he yelled out and this too he was able to hear.

The music upstairs stopped and Blaine could hear steps above him. 

Someone was coming downstairs and the closer they came, the more nervous Blaine felt. 

Just a few more steps were separating Blaine and whoever was coming, and he was eager to see them. Deep down he had a feeling that he might be having a soul mate dream and the idea excited and scared him. But at this point in time, he was ready to see where this was going.

He hadn't told anyone about his suspicions, not even Wes. He was scared of what might happen with his family if he did have a soul mate, but excited to be the first one in his family tree.

Blaine took a few more steps forward and then he looked at… himself? 

An older him. Not much taller (no growth spurt then), dressed in a nice polo, tight pants and bare feet.  
Older him stopped in his tracks and looked at Blaine. 

“I remember that dream!” he said. “Blaine, this is your house. You are married. Our soul mate is out right now! We don't have much time. Ask me anything.”

Blaine was confused. He kept staring at himself and only listened to half of what was said.

“Who is it?” he finally asked.

“He is wonderful. His name is Ku……*

 

Blaine woke up. “No!” he yelled. He had been so close!

Blaine spent the rest of the day on Facebook and Google. He had accumulated a long list of names that started with Ku. 

He had followed a gut feeling and spent a hour on baby names.com were he had found the name Kurt. This name made him feel a glimmer of the same warmth from before and it had felt right. As it turned out, just in Ohio alone, there were several hundred males named Kurt, and the majority was well above his age. The ones he had found on Facebook were married or taken, and out of the few that were single, or didn't have a relationship status on their page, none made him feel right. 

Blaine widened his search to all of America as it hadn't been unheard of that soulmates lived far away from each other but the amount of people he got bombarded with was too much and he gave up searching this way.

A few more hours on Google found him on a site that claimed to help by matching symptoms and Blaine debated signing up after reading through a few testimonials, but just as he went to fill out the form, he heard his parents come home and quickly he turned off the computer, so he wouldn't get caught.

 

Kurt woke up covered in sweat. He couldn't quite remember what he dreamed, but he was concerned that he might have missed something vital. He sat up and racked his brain. 

He remembered living in a house with his soulmate.  
He remembered kind brown eyes and a head full of curls.  
He remembered the sound of a guitar playing.  
He remembered laughter.  
He remembered being happy.

Kurt waited until 9 am to go and wake his dad. He told Burt about his dream and explained how confused he was.

The both of them spent the rest of the day analysing the few bits Kurt could remember but they were getting nowhere.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been yelled at by my beta for this cliff hanger. I am sorry.

Kurt was working in the shops office after school to help his dad out with the book keeping. His dad refused to use the computer and stubbornly stuck to his handwritten paper receipts. So it fell onto Kurt to put everything into the program, so they wouldn't be sorting through boxes of paper come tax season.

Most of the papers had familiar names on them. After working with his dad since he was little, Kurt knew most of the regulars.

Kurt went to reach for the next receipt while still typing away for the previous one and once his fingers made contact his hand tingled and got warm. Shocked, he pulled his hand back and looked at the box with the papers in them. On the very top was one of his dad's handwritten notes, and stapled to it a credit card receipt. Carefully he reached for it again and watched in awe as a golden glow appeared, and his hand got warmer the closer he came to touching the paper. His fingers made contact once again. The warmth felt nice as it slowly made its way up Kurt's arm. It reached his shoulder and slowly travelled down his chest and finally settled in his heart. All his emotions from the past few days seemed to slowly drain from his body, leaving only a happy feeling of contentment.   
Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation and then he heard a song.

Such a feelin's comin' over me  
There is wonder in most everything I see  
Not a cloud in the sky, got the sun in my eyes  
And I won't be surprised if it's a dream

Everything I want the world to be  
Is now comin' true especially for me  
And the reason is clear, it's because you are here  
You're the nearest thing to Heaven that I've seen

I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation  
And the only explanation I can find  
Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around  
Your love's put me at the top of the world

Somethin' in the wind has learned my name  
And it's tellin' me that things are not the same  
In the leaves on the trees and the touch of the breeze  
There's a pleasin' sense of happiness for me

There is only one wish on my mind  
When this day is through I hope that I will find  
That tomorrow will be just the same for you and me  
All I need will be mine if you are here

I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation  
And the only explanation I can find  
Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around  
Your love's put me at the top of the world

I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation  
And the only explanation I can find  
Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around  
Your love's put me at the top of the world

A tear ran down his face as he listened to the song. Kurt knew it originally was from the Carpenters, but the voice in his head was male, and piano was playing along.

He opened his eyes and looked at the receipt in his hands.

“Dad! Dad!” Kurt called out of the office into the garage.

“What?! I am under Mrs Beckett’s dodge! Can it wait?” his dad answered.

“Who is B. Anderson? “

“Oh, just some kid from last week. Must have been around your age. He ran out of gas and I happened to come across him, when I drove home from a job. Just needed to drop him at the gas station and then a small alignment fix. No big job.”

“Anyone I know?”

“Nah, Westerville I think.”

Kurt closed the door to the office and pulled up the Facebook app on his phone.

He typed Anderson into the search bar and hoped for the best. His own profile was heavily secured and he couldn't be found, unless he sent friend requests out. He didn't need the McKinley jocks attacking his account.

He found one Blaine Anderson in Westerville. Attending Dalton Academy, member of the Warblers.  
He was pretty, like heart droppingly gorgeous. His eyes in his profile picture bore into Kurt's mind. The same kind, brown color as he remembered and the same mop of curls, at least in some of the pictures. Most of the pictures had Blaine Anderson in his very preppy school uniform, with his hair gelled down.

Kurt hovered over the message button. He was pretty sure this Blaine and his dream dude where the same person and he really wanted to message him, but on the off chance that it wasn't the same guy… Kurt didn't want to humiliate himself.  
He wasn't scared of Blaine getting angry at him as a guy messaging him, as Blaine's profile stated rather proudly that he was gay.

Kurt was still staring at his phone when his dad walked in.

“Time to go home buddy. You can finish the rest another day.”

“Hmmm? Oh? That late already? Ok, I'll be right behind you.”

 

Burt and Kurt shared take out for dinner as neither one felt like making food. Burt kept looking at his son. Kurt kept thinking back to Blaine, and he still hadn't made a decision on whether he was going to message him or not. But not trying to make contact didn't feel right either.

“What's on your mind Kurt? Everything ok with your friends? School? Glee? You keep spacing out. And you haven't lectured me once today about my horrendous paperwork system.”

“Hmmm. Yeah, no, everything is fine, Dad. Just things on my mind, I guess. And you don't have a system. A shoe box is not a system.“

Burt laughed. “It's worked for years, buddy, but ok. I'll let you try your fancy computer program this year, and if it works, you can teach me. What's on your mind? Do the dreams still bother you?”

“No it's not the dreams. Don't worry about it. I'll tell you when I am ready, ok? Nothing bad, I promise. May I be excused? I still have homework to do for tomorrow.”

Burt nodded his head and watched as Kurt practically ran upstairs.

“Homework my ass.” he mumbled. 

 

Blaine was just about to go, and take a shower when his phone pinged with fb message.

He unlocked the screen and dropped his phone in shock.

‘Kurt Hummel sent a message’


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what I expected to happen but it kind of ran away with me. I am sorry

Blaine stared at his phone. It had landed screen facing up on his, bed so he could still see the messenger request clearly on his display. 

He looked around in his room, trying to determine if this was one of his weird dreams. But the sound of the other students walking past his dorm room and the squeaking of the old pipes as someone down the hall started their shower proved that it wasn't.

Wes came in from dinner in the cafeteria and closed the door with a loud bang. With his back still to Blaine he rummaged through his closet for a fresh uniform jacket for the next day.

“You left early. They did bring out more pizza. And they refilled the salad bar just like 3 minutes after you left. Some of the freshmen started a food fight. Well, attempted to, and promptly got busted by Mrs. Feeney. She puts the fear of God in everyone, doesn't she? I assume they will be on food waste duty for the rest of the school term. And the Jeff laughed at something funny on his freaking phone and spat out pizza chunks all over my jacket. Hey, have you got an extra one? I really need to do my laundry. “

When Wes didn't get an answer, he turned around and looked at his roommate.

Blaine was still just standing there, dressed in nothing but his flops and a towel. He held his pajamas losely in his left hand. Wes stared in fascination as they ever so slowly slid out of Blaine's grip, dropped onto the edge of the bed, and then finally slid all the way to the floor right next to Blaine's feet. 

His friend was just standing there. Not moving.   
Wes walked closer and looked at Blaine and then dropped his eyes to the phone on the bed. He waved his hands in front of Blaine's face and snapped his fingers.

“Dude? Blaine? Hello? Earth to Blaine? Wall to wall paper? You ok?”

“Kurt. Its Kurt,” Blaine answered, and slowly looked up at Wes. “He messaged me and I.. uhm… i don't know what to do?”

“Oh, uhm, ok! Just one question: Who is Kurt?”

Wes took Blaine's arm and made him sit on his bed, then he handed him his pajamas, because as close as they were, having Blaine rearrange himself into the lotus seat on top of his bed really put things in perspective.

“Wait here and don't move. I'll be right back! “

Wes left the room and Blaine sat on his bed. He had grabbed his phone and was now staring at the black screen. The little blinking light in the corner showed him that there was still a fb messenger request waiting for him, but he couldn't deal with that right now. No matter how hard he had wished and hoped in the past few days, he was not ready to face the facts. He still only believed partially into the soul mate spiel, and he felt like fate was playing a cruel joke on him by potentially giving him one.

Wes stormed back into the room, but this time he had brought a bag.

“Right, you need a drink. If you ever tell anyone that I, hall monitor, gave you whiskey, I will deny everything and then murder you in your sleep and make it look like an accident. Now here, drink this, and start talking or I'll call your brother.”

“Oh God, not my brother!” Blaine yelled and reached for the whiskey bottle Wes had put in front of him and took a big gulp.

“Urgh, this is the cheap stuff from Jeff, isn't it? Seriously, that kid has money. Why does he keep drinking the cheapest shit?” Blaine mumbled as he winced and took another swig.

“All right, now. Who is kurt? And why have you been standing there like you've seen a ghost?”

Blaine handed Wes the bottle and motioned for him to drink as well.

“Drink with me, this will be a long story. Good thing, first two periods are cancelled tomorrow.”

 

Kurt sat on his bed and nervously bit his nails.   
Once he had typed out his message he had turned off his phone and stuffed it deep into his underwear drawer, not ready to see if Blaine Anderson was the brown eyes from his dream or not. He foolishly had hoped that sending the message would make him feel better but it made his stomached roll uncomfortably and he had bitten his nails down to the skin.  
He had drawn blood on his pinky and while he looked at the blood droplet forming he decided to give himself a few hours before he was going to check his phone. 

Kurt went downstairs, surprised to find that his dad wasn't home. But a note on the fridge told him that a: his dad was apparently out on a date and b: not to wait up for him.

Kurt grabbed some chips and made his way to the couch in the living room to watch some mindless TV.

Skipping through the channels he stopped on a music documentary about the Club 27. 

Up next was Amy Winehouse, and a shiver ran down Kurt's spine as the song started playing.

 

To know, know, know him   
Is to love, love, love him  
Just to see that smile,   
Makes my life worthwhile

To know, know, know him  
Is to love, love, love him  
And I do, I do, I do 

Oh, I'll be good to him,   
I'll bring joy to him  
Oh, everyone says   
There'll come a day   
When I'll walk alongside of him  
To know him is to love, love, love him  
And I do, I really do, I do

Why can't he see,   
How blind can he be  
Someday he'll see   
That he was meant for me

Oh oh, to know, know, know him  
Is to love, love, love him  
Just to see that smile,   
Oh, it makes my life worthwhile  
To know, know, know him  
Is to love, love, love him  
And I do, I really do, and I do. 

 

Wes looked at Blaine and was shaking his head. 

“so you're saying you have a soul mate?“ he slurred, but blaine didn't answer, he had fallen asleep on top of his covers, curled up into a little ball, still holding on to the now empty whiskey bottle, but with a smile on his face. 

Wes set the alarm on his phone for the late morning the next day and then fell face first into his bed and was out within seconds.

 

Kurt had fallen asleep on the couch, and when Burt came home he just covered him with a blanket, turned the TV off, and made sure to set his alarm earlier so he could wake Kurt in time for school.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out twice as long as the majority of the previous ones.

Blaine and Wes woke up to Wes’ obnoxiously loud alarm blaring, and both groaned.

Wes staggered out of bed, pointed a finger at Blaine and said:

“We have one hour till we have to be in class. I smell like a bar and will go shower first. You, my friend, will read the message this Kurt sent you and find out if he is your soul mate, or, I swear, I will make you! And it won't be pretty”

Wes disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door. Blaine helplessly stared after his friend. Then he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and unlocked the screen. The notification was still there, taunting him with all the possibilities and repercussions he could think of.

He was most scared of his parents reaction. Their relationship was a lot more strained since he came out as gay as he had let on to his friend. Blaine was rather worried how they would react. He briefly considered to read it and to just block and ignore, but something deep inside him pushed him to press read.

Kurt's message:

I promise I am not crazy! But I have a few questions. Feel free to block me if I come off as a total creep.

Have you been suffering from massive headaches?  
Have you been plagued with songs stuck in your head?   
Have you dreamt of a lake or a park lately?  
How about a dream about a strange brightly glowing room?   
Are you the kind of person that would jump up and down while waving like a madman to get someone's attention?

If you can answer all these rather strange questions with yes, please, please, please message me back. If it's a no, please ignore this message.

Kurt

 

Blaine's hands were shaking, once he had finished reading Kurt's message. He got up from the bed and started pacing around in his room, urging Wes to finish showering faster, so he could help him answer. 

Wes stepped out and looked at his friend. He shook his head as Blaine inhaled to start ranting and freaking out at Wes.

“No, buddy, I love you like a brother, but I can't help you. I listened to you last night, and I told you last night that you would be fine and that you need to face this alone. I will be helping you when it comes to your family. Hell, if need be, I will move you into my guest room and adopt you as my little brother. However, I will not be your sounding board. I will not tell you what to write, because he needs to meet you and not me, even if it is just via messages right now.”

Blaine went to protest, but Wes just put his finger on his friends lips.

“Shhhh, you know I am right. Now, go shower. You reek! Use the time in there to come up with an answer.”

Wes left for breakfast and yelled into the bathroom that he would bring Blaine some food back on his way out.

Blaine stood under the hot water and felt lost. After reading Kurt's message it was 100% sure that he had a soul mate, and it was indeed this Kurt. He was a little bit proud of himself for having figured out the first name. That brought on the question how Kurt had found him. More and more questions popped in his head and by the time he was squeaky clean and his mouth didn't taste like a kitten died in there, he was ready to write Kurt back.

Blaine came out of the bathroom, just as Wes arrived with breakfast.

“I hope you figured something out. I brought you yogurt and some fruit cup. Coffee too, but you'll have to have breakfast on the go. Classes start in a few.

Blaine grabbed his bag and thanked Wes for the food. Both left the room, and when they were halfway down the hall Blaine dropped his banana, turned back around and ran back to the room. 

“I left my phone!!!” he yelled over his shoulder.

Wes waited for Blaine to come back, and together they finally made it downstairs and to class.

 

Kurt woke up with a crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch. He was confused for a minute until the memories of the previous day came rushing back. He jumped up and went to run upstairs, but promptly ran into his dad, who had just walked in to wake him.

“sorrydadmorningdadIthinkIamlateSeeyoulatertonighthavefunatworkIgottago!”

Kurt was halfway up to his room by the time Burt actually figured out what Kurt had been saying. He shook his head at his kid's antics and grabbed some none decaf coffee before Kurt could yell at him, and left for work.

Meanwhile Kurt frantically searched through his room to find his phone, but it was nowhere to be found until he remembered that he had turned it off and hidden it in a fit of panicked response to his rather bold move to send a message to Blaine.

Kurt turned his phone on and patiently waited for it to start up, so he could enter his pin number. He went and got ready for school, while leaving his phone to catch up to all the notifications from various apps and blogs that it couldn't receive while turned off.

To his big disappointment there was no message back from Blaine and the little icon showed that Blaine hadn't even read it yet.

Kurt turned the volume off, grabbed his backpack and left for school.

 

Blaine was kept busy during his first set of lessons, due to the extensive curriculum and his hangover. It wasn't until lunch time that he had the time to even actually look at his phone again.

 

Blaines message:

Kurt!

First off, I don't think you are a creep. I am really glad that you messaged me first. I had figured out your first name, but was stuck. Are you aware of how many Kurt's there are in Ohio alone?!  
On to your questions tho.  
The headaches were murder! It was like being hungover, but without the alcohol involved.   
My best friend and roommate threatened me with bodily harm, if he ever has to listen to Love Is In The Air again.  
I liked the lake best, but I think I smelled your aftershave in the park.  
Yes, bright room just a few days ago.  
Yes, I am that kind of person that will jump and wave.  
I am sorry it took me so long to answer you back but I was kinda freaked out but in a good way, and needed to digest the news first, sort of.

I have some questions of my own.

How did you figure out who I was?  
Lake or park? Which one was your favorite?  
Why did you walk away from me in the bright room?

Blaine

 

Kurt:

Blaine, 

I am glad we agree that I am not a creeper! And thank you for answering.   
I had no idea there are as many Kurt's in Ohio as you claim there are, but I also don't really care enough to check, so I'll take your information as is.

My dad helped you when he came across you and your broken down car. You needed gas and an alignment. I do my dad's books. Well, I am trying to bring him to join us in this century by putting all his papers into the digital world. I came across your credit card receipt and it sort of glowed and made me feel warm. And well, here comes the creepy part, I then searched B. Anderson on Facebook and when i saw your profile picture I remembered you. Your eyes and hair. I had a dream I couldn't remember, but the eyes and hair stayed with me.

I liked both, lake and park, but I think my favorite was also the lake, because I think I was there after you and walked alongside your footprints that you had left in the sand. It was just odd then, but now I think it nice.

I walked away, because I didn't trust it. I never thought soul mates would actually see each other in dreams, and I was worried it would turn into another nightmare. Did you have nightmares too?

Kurt

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of their school hours more focused on their phone and their conversation then class. By the time school let out, neither one of them had taken many notes, but they had learned a lot about the other.

 

Blaine:

Are you up for an experiment?

 

Kurt:

Sure what's on your mind?

B:

I put on a song and you tell me what it is? See if we still have that connection, and if we are doomed for all eternity to listen to the same music together!

K: sure, hit me

Blaine got up and looked through his playlists. He was looking for something romantic but not over the top. He wanted a song that would show his excitement about the situation.

‘Perfect!’ Blaine said to himself and pressed play on Sam Cooke's You Send Me.

 

Kurt sat in his room. He had ditched his friends all day and hadn't spoken to his dad, yet, either. He spent all day messaging Blaine, and he felt happy, truly content for the first time in a long while.

He focused on his mind and waited for something to reach him from Blaine’s end and then, very quietly, he could make out music.

Darling you send me  
I know you send me  
Darling you send me  
Honest you do, honest you do  
Honest you do, whoa

You thrill me  
I know you, you, you thrill me  
Darling you, you, you, you thrill me  
Honest you do

At first I thought it was infatuation  
But wooh, it's lasted so long  
Now I find myself wanting  
To marry you and take you home, woah

You, you, you, you send me  
I know you send me  
I know you send me  
Honest you do

Whoa, whenever I'm with you  
I know, I know, I know when I'm near you  
Mmm hmm, mmm hmm, honest you do, honest you do  
Whoa, I know

I know, I know, I know, when you hold me  
Whoa, whenever you kiss me  
Mmm hmm, mmm hmm, honest you do

At first I thought it was infatuation  
But wooh, it's lasted so long  
Now I find myself wanting  
To marry you and take you home

I know, I know, I know, you send me  
I know you send me  
Whoa, you you you you send me  
Honest you do 

 

K: yes! I can hear it! It's Sam Cooke right?

B: yes! This is pretty cool. I have been researching a bit and it looks like the connection between soul mates changes over time, so there is a chance that we won't have to listen to the same songs for eternity lol.

K: We should meet. Soon!

B: Would it be too fast, if I asked you out on a date tomorrow?

K: We would meet for the first time on Valentine's Day. Are you prepared to be a walking and talking romanticised stereotype for soul mates?

B: Yes! Let's make it worse! Wanna skip school and see a movie or have coffee with me instead?

K: It's a date! 

B: Lima Bean in Lima ok? There are too many people in Westerville that would talk, if they saw a Dalton student out and about during school hours.

K: Ha! That's what you get for private school! Lol. Yes let's meet here. Nobody cares here!

B: 9am?

K: yes

B: It's late, Wes (the roommate, remember?) keeps huffing at me. I think he wants me to stop being on my phone. I should bid you a good night before he starts throwing pillows or worse

K: LOL ! Ok, good night, Blaine! I can't wait to meet you tomorrow

B: Sweet dreams Kurt! Me neither!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!  
>  My beta talked me out of some rather horrible ideas here at the end but I did it.   
> Spoiler, we don't get to intrude on their first date but I hope you enjoy it anyways!   
> Thanks to all for the comments and kudos! They really helped me going on and made my day every time.  
>  Happy valentine's day

Blaine got dressed into his uniform like any normal day and tried to be as nonchalant as possible. 

“No! Dude, not again. I thought this singing and humming bullshit was supposed to stop, once you found your soul mate. Why are you humming Celine Dion of all things?”

Wes complained from his side of the room.

“Well, we sort of tested it last night, and we are still connected sort of. He can still hear what I am listening to and I can hear his music. We tried thoughts like having a conversation but it didn't work. So I guess music is all we got.”

 

Wes watched his friend as he twitched his way through his routine and then suddenly it dawned on him.

“You aren't going to school today! You are all twitchy and nervous! Are you two meeting today? So romantic and cliche I want to throw up.”

 

“Shut up. Like you wouldn't do the same thing. Can you collect my homework and cover for me? I am sick, Wes! So, so sick! I can't possibly go to school.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get caught. I got you!”

 

Kurt had been awake since 4.30am and been waiting, not so patiently, for his dad to get up and leave. Once he had heard his dad's car leave the driveway, he jumped into the shower and got ready. His clothes had been picked out already and naturally he had changed his mind several times, but since he had been awake so early it didn't matter, and he still had plenty of time, despite having sorted his playlists of music as well. He had added all the songs he remembered from the past 2 weeks, as well as the ones Blaine told him about. He may have added Celine Dion and listened to it several times, just to mess with Blaine a bit.

Wrapped his towel he sat at his vanity just as his alarm on his phone went off to wake him in time for school. He turned it off and messaged Mercedes.

Kurt : “I won't be at school today. If anyone asks, I am sick. Get my homework for me please?”

Mercedes: “If anyone asks? Are you saying you are not sick, but skipping? I cover for you, but you need to tell me why, Hummel.”

Kurt: “I have a date!”  
Kurt: “With my soulmate!!!!”

Mercedes: “What? Why didn't I know about this sooner? I am so happy for you! And so angry cause you didn't tell me!”  
Mercedes: “Spill it! How, when, where?“

Kurt: “It's a long story. I promise, I tell you all of it soon. Sleep over this weekend?”

Mercedes: “Yes! “  
Mercedes: “Gotta run boo. I message you later! Have fun!”

 

8.30 am Blaine

Blaine had managed to leave school grounds undetected and was now happily on his way to meet Kurt. His GPS showed him that he was to arrive in 15 minutes.

“Let's hope there weren't any speed traps on the way.” he thought. He hadn't realized how long he had been driving already, too wrapped up in anticipation. 

 

8.30 am kurt

 

Kurt put his car in park and checked his hair in the rearview mirror. He looked at the clock.

“It's ok. I wait another 15 min, then I go inside and wait there.”

 

8.43 am Blaine

Blaines turned the last corner onto the main road and looked for a parking spot, when he saw the big open lot right across from the Lima Bean. He set his blinker and pulled into the first spot.

“I am early. I wait another 10 min, then I go and wait inside.” He looked up in his mirror and checked that his hair was still nicely done and his jacket and tie sat perfectly.

 

8.44 am kurt

Kurt got ready to step out of his car when he noticed someone had parked too close beside him and he couldn't open the driver side door to get out. With a frustrated groan he contemplated to crawl across to the other side when he saw the driver was still in his car.  
He rolled down his window and knocked on the passenger side window of the other car to get the drivers attention.

 

8.44 am Blaine   
Blaine was killing time and had turned on his radio.

“You are listening to Lima FM! Happy Valentine's Day to all of you. And here is my personal favorite for today. Enjoy folks.”

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Ooh, baby

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
(My voice.)  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

As Celine sang the last line of the song, Blaine heard a knock on his window. Confused he looked around and saw someone trying to get his attention from the car besides him.

He rolled down his window to ask what's going on.

 

8.47 am Kurt 

The other driver had finally noticed Kurt's knocking and rolled down his window.

Stunned both boys looked at each other across the seats.

“Oh, there you are! I have been looking for you forever.”


End file.
